


Losing Control

by rider_break97



Series: Love Simon Omorashi [2]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Desperate, Desperation, Desperation Play, Frottage, Frotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Omorashi, Pants wetting, Pee, Piss, Piss Desperation, Piss Play, Sex, There's no actual penetration but idk I consider it sex, Watersports, Wetting, cum, cumming, kind of?, pee desperation, pee play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rider_break97/pseuds/rider_break97
Summary: As Simon walked into school, he suppressed the urge to adjust himself. The car ride over had been a struggle, but concentrating on driving helped keep his mind occupied. Now, though, there was nothing distracting him from his undeniable and insurmountable need to piss.Simon decides to act on his and Bram's latent pee fetishes by holding his piss for an entire day, so he'll be nice and full for when he and Bram are alone after school.





	Losing Control

**Author's Note:**

> You guys asked for it and I caved. Here's more piss with Simon and Bram. God damn I love these two bbs.

As Simon walked into school, he suppressed the urge to adjust himself. The car ride over had been a struggle, but concentrating on driving helped keep his mind occupied. Now, though, there was nothing distracting him from his undeniable and insurmountable need to piss.

He had made the executive decision upon waking up to forgo his usual morning pee. The reason? He and his boyfriend both had insane watersports fetishes. They’d discovered this during their anonymous email correspondence last school year, but ever since they’d finally met in person and started officially dating, neither had brought up the topic again. It was almost as if they were both too scared to mention it, perhaps out of guilt, or embarrassment, maybe shame.

But today, Simon decided he was going to go through with it. He was going to hold it all day through school, so that when he and Bram got home…

Simon’s parents were on a day trip, so it would be just him and Nora at the house today. He was sure he could convince his sister to give them some privacy. Ever since Nora had brought home her first boyfriend near the beginning of the summer, she and Simon had actually gotten a lot closer. They were strangely open to talking about their sex lives with each other. Perhaps it was because they were so close in age, or perhaps it was the fact that they were both interested in boys. But Simon was sure that Nora would give them the house to themselves.

Like usual, when Simon approached his locker, Bram was waiting there for him. God, the smile on his face when he saw Simon coming. It helped Simon fall a little more in love with him each and every day. He’d never seen a smile so _genuine_ before. Simon melted every time he saw it.

“Morning, cutie,” Bram said, leaning against the locker next to Simon’s, his hands in his pockets in an attempt to make himself look cooler than he actually was.

“Morning, handsome,” Simon said in response, giving his boyfriend a kiss on the lips before opening his locker. Bram pushed himself off the locker and wrapped his arms around Simon’s waist.

Usually Simon would be more than happy that Bram was being handsy, even in the school hallway. It had taken a little bit of time and adjustment, but eventually Bram opened up and softened his feelings on PDA. Today, however, the arms around his midsection was only making the pressure on his bladder worse. He inhaled sharply and moved away from Bram’s loving embrace.

“What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” he asked.

“No,” Simon winced. “No, I’m fine.” He grabbed his books out of his locker and closed it shut before turning to face Bram. “Listen,” he whispered. “I have a proposition for you.”

“Oh?” Bram’s smile morphed into a smirk. “What kind of proposition?”

He knew exactly what kind of proposition.

“Do you remember that one thing we found out we were both into when we were first emailing?”

Bram’s face straightened. His smirk faded into an uncomfortably blank expression, like he was trying really hard not to show anything on his face. “Uhh,” he stuttered. “Yeah, I guess so.”

Simon immediately felt bad. He should have guessed a conversation like this would make him uncomfortable, considering three months ago he wasn’t even okay with holding hands in the hallway.

“Sorry,” Simon stammered. “I...we can talk about this later.”

“No,” Bram said. “It’s okay. Really.” But his eyes continually shifted to make sure there was nobody within earshot.

Simon sighed. School had to get in the way of _everything_ didn’t it?

“Basically,” he whispered. “My parents are going to be out of town until late tonight, and I’m pretty sure I can convince Nora to give us some privacy. I was thinking...we could try it. If you’re down.”

A wave of desperation suddenly shot throughout his body, and he involuntarily shivered. Fuck, he had to pee.

“Wait, how bad do you have to go right now?” Bram whispered, the smirk creeping back onto his face.

“Pretty bad,” Simon whispered, quickly surveying the hallway and allowing himself a brief moment to hold himself when he deduced that he and Bram were alone. “I skipped my morning piss this morning, so I haven’t gone since like 11 last night.”

Bram bit the lower left corner of his lip. Damn, this must have been really turning him on. His eyes scanned Simon from head to toe, and Simon allowed himself a short desperate moan for added effect. “I’m game,” he said at last.

Simon smiled. “Hell yeah.”

“Just don’t wet yourself in class,” he said.

“I’ll definitely try.”

The first bell rang, so Bram gave Simon another quick kiss and said good-bye before the two went separate ways for class.

The first period was the most difficult. The subject was boring, the _teacher_ was boring, and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to get a hall pass in the event of an actual emergency. Mr. Burns was super strict about hall passes, especially considering this was first period and they were given ample time to go to the restroom before class. So Simon suffered through wave after wave, knowing there would be no damage control if he found he’d pushed himself too far.

Luckily, that didn’t happen. The bell graciously rang, freeing Simon from his eternal torment. Well, not quite. He still had five more periods to get through. Luckily, it was Friday, so the drama club didn’t have rehearsal today. If he had rehearsal, Simon knew he wouldn’t be able to pull it off.

Simon briefly considered giving up and going to the bathroom between classes, but bit back the urge. His next class was right next door, so it would be out of the way anyway. He situated himself at his desk and carefully pulled out his phone underneath his desk. He decided to text Nora and make sure he could get her out of the house.

_S: Hey. Need the house today. Is that cool?_

_N: Why? Are you and Bram gonna doooo it? ;)_

_S: I think you already know the answer to that question. :P So is that a yes?_

_N: Sure thing, big bro. Jason and I were going to hang out at his place, anyway._

_S: That works out, then. Lol. Be safe, okay?_

_N: You too, Simon._

_S: Safe Sex Every Time, Including Oral._

_N: TMI, dude._

_S: Lol._

Simon was about to slip his phone back into his pocket when it buzzed quietly in his hand. It was a text from Bram.

_B: How’s that bladder feeling, sexy? ;)_

_B: Btw, can you delete these texts after? Sorry._

_S: Lol. Np, cutie. I was probably going to delete them anyway. Don’t want my dad going through my phone and finding out something he really did not want to know, lmfao._

_S: And it’s doing alright. First hour was kinda hard. But I think it’s settled down now for the most part._

_B: Haha, first hour’s not the only thing that’s hard. ;)_

_S: Ooh, you dirty boy. ;)_

_B: Shit, I am rock hard in the middle of school. I shouldn’t be texting you right now, lol._

_S: Same here, haha. See you after school._

_B: See ya, sexy. ;)_

 

Finally, after six long hours of slow, agonizing desperation, class was finally dismissed for the day. Bram met Simon by his locker, and at this point he could barely hide his desperation. He walked with a book in front of his crotch to hide both his persistent erection and the dime sized wet spot that had formed throughout the day. Simon knew he’d made a good decision wearing dark jeans today.

“Hey,” Bram said, eyeing Simon’s squirmy self and biting his lip in anticipation.

“Hey,” Simon said, shoving his books in his locker and grabbing his keys and backpack. “Let’s go.”

“Damn, you really have to go, don’t you?”

Simon nodded frantically.

Bram usually rode the bus home, but since he was coming over today, he followed Simon out to his car. As soon as they were in the comfort and semi-privacy of his vehicle, Simon grabbed himself and leaned his head against the steering wheel, emitting a long, audible, groan. Bram smirked at him, reaching over and rubbing his boyfriend’s back.

“I have to pee so bad,” he whined under his breath.

“If it makes you feel any better,” Bram said, “I haven’t gone at all either, since you told me about our afternoon plans.”

“That doesn’t make me feel better,” Simon said, rolling his forehead on the steering wheel to look at his boyfriend. “You’re not doubled over in your car trying not to wet yourself.”

Bram’s sly smile was ever-present on his face. “True, but you also had a good 8 hour head start on me.”

“True,” Simon said, laughing into the steering wheel. He took a deep, sharp inhale and sat back up, wincing in pain as he did so. He unbuckled his belt to relieve some of the pressure on his bladder. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” he muttered under his breath.

“You’re doing great, sweetie,” Bram said.

Simon took another labored breath and started his car.

Getting out of the parking lot was hell. Almost half the school drove here, and the other half left on busses. So on top of the 6 slow as hell buses trying to leave the parking lot, there were also a good hundred or so cars trying to merge. And they all got a head start while Simon was having his desperate little episode.

After the slow and agonizing line of traffic leading away from the school, Simon finally got out onto a main road and on his way home. He was struggling to hold on at this point, driving one handed while the other was clasped around his dick, holding back the flow by force.

“Okay,” he said. “So here’s the plan.”

Bram turned his head to give Simon his attention.

“I don’t think I’m gonna last much longer.” Bram bit his lip again upon hearing that. Simon glanced down and could tell he was hard as a rock. “So when we get home, we’re gonna need to go straight upstairs to the bathroom.”

“Sounds good.”

“Did you want me to…” Simon trailed off.

“Do I want you to what?”

“Pee...on you?” Simon could barely get the words out. He hadn’t exactly thought through what they would do when they got home; he just remembered that Bram really liked desperation.

“Uhh,” Bram turned his head and rested it on the window, looking out the windshield at the group of bicyclists to their right. “Honestly, that sounds really hot.”

“Cool.”

“But...I didn’t bring a change of clothes,” he said. “So you’re gonna have to hold off long enough for me to take my clothes off.”

“I think I can handle that.”

“Good.”

Against all odds, the duo made it home in time. Simon was relieved (shit, don’t use that word) that his parents were still gone. It was ridiculous; they’d told him they’d be gone until well into the night, and that they likely wouldn’t see him until the next morning, but he was still paranoid that they would be home and ruin everything.

Simon was so desperate that juggling his keys was a struggle. He almost dropped them a few times, but willed his hands to steady themselves enough to make it inside. As soon as the key turned in the lock, he could feel his bladder starting to give in. One of those, “you’re so close so I’m going to make this harder on you” moments. As soon as the door was open, Simon bolted up the stairs to the bathroom. Bram followed closely behind, wearing his sly smirk.

Simon reached the bathroom and burst through the door, kicking off his shoes and hopping into the tub. He squeezed his dick with both hands, knowing that if he let go for even a second, he would lose control.

The thought of it excited him, of course, but he also wanted to make sure Bram was present for it. And he seemed to be taking his sweet time up the stairs. Ass.

Once Bram finally reached the bathroom, and saw Simon struggling with his own bladder, the bulge in his jeans twitched. “Fuck,” he muttered under his breath.

Simon could barely breathe he had to pee so bad. He just wanted Bram to take off his clothes so he could let loose all over him. Instead, what does the bastard do? He takes his time to pull Simon into a long, deep, intimate kiss. Simon moaned into Bram’s lips. Bram stuck his tongue into Simon’s mouth as he kicked off his shoes and unbuckled his belt.

“Hurry,” Simon breathed.

“Going as fast as I can,” Bram said, hopping out of his pants and pulling his boxers off.

“That’s a lie,” Simon said, cracking a smile.

“Maybe a little.”

Bram pulled his shirt over his head and tore his socks off, and finally he was completely nude. Simon actually forgot about his intense desperation for a second as he took in the sight of his boyfriend’s naked body. His toned chest, his well-defined legs, and, my god, his dick. Circumcised, as he expected from a half-Jewish, half-Episcopalian boy. And it was long. Not, like, hung-like-a-horse long, but definitely a good, sizeable cock.

Another urgent wave broke him out of his admiration of Bram’s body. The other boy stepped into the tub and gave Simon another kiss. He felt himself leak into his pants. A dark wet spot streaked down his pant leg. “Fuck,” he moaned.

“You’re not gonna take you clothes off?” Bram asked.

“I’m gonna start pissing as soon as I let go of my dick,” Simon admitted.

“Fuck that’s hot,” Bram said, biting his lip again as he laid down in the tub, positioning his chest directly underneath Simon, between his legs. “I’m ready,” he said.

That was the only cue Simon’s bladder needed. It rushed out like a tidal wave, washing down his leg and dribbling out into the tub. Simon let out an audible moan as relief wiped over him. He enjoyed it, this feeling of wetness. But he knew he wasn’t getting much on Bram, and that was the plan, so he unbuttoned his jeans and spread them open, releasing a waterfall of piss onto Bram’s chest. Immediately Bram boned up, and released a carnal groan as he reached down to touch himself.

Simon pulled his jeans down just enough so that he could slide his boxers out of the way of his dick, releasing it from its soggy prison and sending his stream flying down onto Bram.

“Oh fuck, yeah,” Bram moaned. Spreading the hot, steamy liquid all over his chest.

“This feel so fucking good,” Simon moaned as he relieved himself on his boyfriend’s slick, sexy body.

Bram sat up in the tub, bringing his face dangerously close to Simon’s cock. He lifted Simon’s damp shirt and planted a kiss on his boyfriend’s lower abdomen, right above his pubes.

“Do you want me to, like, get it on your face?” Simon asked.

Bram thought about it for a moment, then gently grasped Simon’s dick in his hands, directing it upwards, aiming Simon’s steady stream at his face. The piss graced his lips, and Bram licked it off. He winced a bit. “It’s kinda gross,” he said.

“I hear it’s an acquired taste,” Simon said.

Bram let the piss touch his lips again, shuddering a bit less this time. Satisfied with his attempt at tasting it, he bowed his head and let the stream arch over his head, soaking the back of his neck and sending a trail of piss down his back. He continued stroking himself as Simon’s bladder emptied itself on the back of his head.

Finally, Simon felt his stream start to waiver. He sighed in relief as it cut off entirely, allowing for a couple spurts before shaking it dry.

Bram stood up, framed Simon’s face with his hands, and pulled him in for a kiss. Simon could taste the lingering flavor of his piss on his lips. Bram was right, it was kinda gross. But he kinda liked it.

“My turn,” said Bram, grabbing hold of his dick as a thick stream of piss cascaded out of it, soaking Simon’s shirt. Simon was really glad he hadn’t decided to wear the Elliott Smith shirt that Bram had given him last year. He would have never been able to wear it again without smelling piss. Instead, he was wearing a plain brownish-grey t-shirt. He didn’t mind getting this one wet. He just didn’t want that special shirt to be tainted by something so dirty.

Simon leaned in for another kiss, reaching around to feel down Bram’s back, slick with his piss. He grabbed hold of Bram’s ass, squeezing the cheeks. Bram smiled through the kiss. “You know, I’m kinda impressed,” Simon said, resting his forehead against Bram’s.

“Oh yeah?”

“I didn’t realize you could piss while hard.”

Bram chuckled. “It takes some effort.”

Simon was now rock hard as well. He frotted his erection against Bram’s, pressing his body closer to Bram’s abdomen. He could feel Bram’s piss against their chests. Simon began stroking both of their dick with one hand, the slippery wet liquid serving as a lubricant.

Bram grunted, and Simon could hear his breathing go unsteady. Damn, was he close already? Simon had just gotten started.

He didn’t even get a chance to fuck him yet.

But sure as sugar, soon after Bram’s stream cut off, his dick erupted with thick strings of sticky, white cum. Bram gasped and collapsed into Simon’s shoulder. Simon beat himself to the jaggedness of Bram’s breath, feeling himself inch closer and closer to his own climax.

“Fuck, babe,” Bram gasped. He rubbed Simon’s thighs as Simon pumped his dick, as desperate to cum as he was to piss just minutes ago. Finally, he felt himself getting close. Oh god, he was so close. Bram was kissing him now, caressing his thighs and squeezing his ass. He moaned into Simon’s mouth. “You’re so fucking sexy, babe. Yeah, fuck yeah, Simon. Cum for me, cum for me, baby.”

Hearing Bram moan his name was what set him over the edge. Simon grunted as he climaxed, shooting cum all over Bram’s inner thigh. His breathing was harsh and heavy, like the few times he actually decided to work out. His dick was tingling from the remnants of his orgasm. He collided his forehead with Bram’s once more, the both of them struggling to catch their breath. When finally, Simon felt enough oxygen had filled his lungs again, he reached around Bram and turned the knob to turn on the bath. Water poured from the faucet, and he tested it with his fingers until it reached desired temperature. He then turned the knob for the shower, and warm water draped over them like a curtain, washing away any evidence of their adventures.

Bram laughed. “Not gonna take your clothes off?”

Simon laughed back. “They were already soaked. This will at least get rid of the piss smell so I don’t stink up the laundry room.”

“Good point,” Bram said. He wrapped his boyfriend in another kiss, and Simon found himself wondering why it took them this long to try this.


End file.
